


The day that Peter Parker saved lives without the mask

by XfandomXtrashX



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Doesn't Have to Be, Flash is a dick, I Tried, I wrote this in clumps so the style changes, Identity Reveal, Nobody Dies, Only an attempt though, PS: May is a nurse, Peter is a BAMF, Peter x MJ if you want, Trigger Warning - School Shooting, and swearing, im sorry, there's also a bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XfandomXtrashX/pseuds/XfandomXtrashX
Summary: Kid tries to shoot up Midtown. Peter stops him and reveals his identity...oops.





	The day that Peter Parker saved lives without the mask

Midtown High School, land of science and body odor. Also known as "Peter's Personal Hell." Peter Parker, that is. Although, that isn't right. His real name is Peter Parker-Stark, but nobody knows about it except his legal guardians; May Parker and Tony Stark shared custody over the high schooler. When Peter was young, his parents died in a car crash, leaving the boy with May and Ben Parker. Years later, on a field trip to Oscorp Industries' labs, Peter was bitten by a mutated spider, resulting in the boy himself mutating. The next day, Peter discovered he could climb walls, had an enhanced metabolism, strength, and senses, including an early warning system that he named his "Spidey-Sense". To stick with the theme, Peter also created web-shooters and a web themed suit, which he started using to win underground boxing rings for money. However, when a robber that Peter had the chance to stop killed Ben, Peter decided to use his powers selflessly, helping others and looking out for the 'little guy'.  
Soon after, Peter was found out by a multi-billionaire who lived nearby by the name of Tony Stark, who made Peter a new suit and became his mentor. Soon thereafter, Peter's best friend, Ned, found him out and became his 'guy in the chair', so to speak. Ever since then, Peter has started going to Stark Tower and the Avengers Compound more often. Oddly enough, despite the compound, the Avengers still spent plenty of time in the Penthouse at the top of the tower. Peter, now a Junior in high school, enjoyed his new family and job; he especially enjoyed the fact that Tony Stark had partial custody over him and was also his employer. Peter was now an unpaid intern at Stark Industries as well as an unofficial Avenger. He had not yet signed the accords, due to their condition that you couldn't have a secret identity, but once Peter was finished with High School and College he planned to sign them and reveal his identity.  
Currently, Peter was trapped in his AP Chemistry classroom, where Ned sat next to him, hiding Peter's constant project of finding better chemical mixtures for his webs. Mr. Peirce was droning on about the difference between Acids and Bases because they would begin learning about Acid-Base Equilibria that week. As Peter worked silently, ignoring his teacher, he couldn't help but notice that the hairs on the back of his neck were slowly starting to rise. Not an immediate threat, but he needed to be on guard. Peter stopped experimenting in his desk and pretended to pay attention to the teacher, listening for any footsteps in the halls or nearby machinery that could become a problem.  
"Mr. Parker, what would you do?" Peter snapped back into the classroom and stared at Mr. Peirce for a moment before glancing at the board. The screen showed an image of a cartoon man on fire, while an empty beaker saying 'Base 1' sat next to a bunsen burner on the desk in front of him"  
"Oh, um-. I would use a dry powder agent to smother the fire?" Mr. Peirce stared for a moment before smiling slightly.  
"Very nice. Most lab accidents that result in a fire can quickly be put out using a dry powder agent. Very good thinking, Peter." Peter heard Flash scoff from his seat two rows ahead.  
"I'm surprised he can even think. Besides, that was an easy question. Parker wouldn't be able to answer any of the other questions you asked." Mr. Peirce sighed.  
"Flash, although you are being quite rude, you are making a good point. Peter wouldn't have been able to answer them. However, this is only because his mind was elsewhere and he wouldn't have understood the question. I chose to help him return to class with something challenging enough to make him think, but still possible for him to be successful. Now, Mr. Thompson, if you wouldn't mind, please do not interrupt my lesson again." Peter felt his hairs raise slightly more, this time warning him that he was losing focus. Flash stood up angrily, his eyes flashing as he threw back his chair.  
"But Parker shouldn't even be able to afford to go here! Why's everybody so easy on him?" Ned groaned.  
"Flash, now really isn't the time. Can we just finish the lesson?" Flash stepped toward Ned threateningly but was stopped by Mr. Peirce's voice from over his shoulder.  
"Mr. Thompson. Think about what you're doing." Flash turned around to yell at Mr. Peirce before he froze, realizing what he was about to do. Peter sighed.  
"Come on, Flash. Can we please continue the lesson?" Once again, Flash turned around with anger in his eyes. Peter had seen the look before. Every other time, it had resulted in teasing worse than the rest. Jokes about his parents and his uncle. Complaints about how poor he was and jabs at his lack of strength. A few times, that look had led to pain in more ways than emotional. Peter had broken his ribs plenty of times. Unfortunately, a number of them hadn't been caused by anti-heroes or villains or even enemies. Too many times, Peter had been harmed after seeing that look in Flash's eyes. Too many times.  
"Oh, shut up! You're the whole reason this started, Orphan!" Peter clenched his fists, trying not to break the table.  
"Flash, can't you just shut up and sit down?" Flash's mouth dropped open in shock. He quickly shut his mouth, clenching his jaw and his fists.  
"What makes you think that-?" In the middle of Flash's sentence, Peter's sense went off, warning him of an immediate threat in the hall. He also heard heavy footsteps walking toward their classroom.  
"I said shut up." Peter had said it before he realized the words forming in his mind. Flash opened his mouth to retort, but Peter instinctively grabbed the back of Flash's head with his right hand, covering the bully's mouth with his left. Peter stared at Flash with an intensity that his class had never seen on his face in the past. His jaw was set and his eyes pierced everything they set their sights on. His body was tense and ready for something. What? They didn't know. Mr. Peirce stepped forward to speak but soon halted in place as Peter's eyes bore through his skull. Silently swearing that if anyone made a sound they would die. Ned tapped Peter on the shoulder and made strange hand signals so quickly, nobody could've read them even if they knew the language.  
Peter inaudibly sighed and moved one hand, making similar movements to Ned's. Anyone who understood their personal language would know that they had said 'Is this a guy in the chair situation?' 'It might become one, but not yet.' The two nodded at each other before Ned motioned for everybody to stay quiet while Peter released Flash, walking toward the door. Peter, deciding that it would be best for him to hide his identity, pulled two bobby pins out of his pockets and started to pick the lock, forcefully locking it. As Peter stood near the door, he heard the Footsteps reach their classroom and continue walking. Before Peter could relax, though, the steps returned to in front of the door. He could hear whispering outside.  
"Mr. Peirce? I've always hated him. Why not." Someone tried to turn the handle, but Peter had locked it, meaning the person couldn't get in. Peter heard the muffled sound of metal hitting plastic and froze. 'Hate', Whispering, those sounds. If Peter messed up, this could end badly. If he was right, it could end even worse. After a moment, the voice spoke louder. This time, Peter could hear that it was a boy, probably around his age. "Mr. Peirce? Are you in there? I was hoping to bring you a letter from one of my older sisters. She used to be your student and she's visiting from college, so it seemed like a good time." Mr. Peirce looked at Peter in confusion. When Peter shook his head, he made fear evident in his eyes. Peter made a finger gun and slightly enlarged his eyes as he did so. Peter heard somebody breathe in deeply, the way many do when they're about to talk. Peter quickly moved his hand back over his mouth, making a shushing sign and looking throughout the room once more. Everybody remained silent.  
"Mr. Peirce, I know you're in there! You have a class this hour! I know you do!" The boy was starting to get more desperate, yelling instead of talking. Peter heard the boy mumble fuck it and step away from the door before the sound of a gun cocking echoed in Peter's ears. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. Or was it all going super-speed? Peter flung himself away from the door and tackled Mr. Peirce as a gunshot echoed through the halls and classrooms. Peter looked back at the door and saw a boy with blonde hair and a deep tan, as well as bright blue eyes, standing in the doorway. Peter belatedly realized he had shot the spot where the door went in the wall, effectively unlocking it. The boy had a large duffel bag behind him, but his clothes were simple enough. Dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and, ironically, a long black trench coat. He had a grimace on his face and a large gun in his hand. A small ticking noise piqued Peter's interest for a moment.  
"Shit." Peter didn't wait for the boy to say anything. He didn't wait for an antagonistic speech or pitiful backstory. Peter jumped. His legs whipped underneath him and pushed against the ground with enough force that Peter flew at the shooter. He spun around and managed to kick the gun out of the guy's hand. "Hey, man. I think you were supposed to check those at the door." Peter turned, punching the guy into the wall. The guy suddenly threw his fist back, aiming for Peter's jugular, but Peter dodged and turned around. He grabbed the guy's arm and threw him over his shoulder, slamming the guy into the ground. Peter straddled the guy and held his wrists in one hand and his neck in the other. "What did you think you were doing?" The guy was frozen under Peter, as well as everyone in the room. Ned was the first to break, running forward and Dropping down next to Peter.  
"Did he hit you?" Peter chuckled and looked over at Ned, paying no more attention to the shooter.  
"Do you really think I would let him? Make the call." Ned nodded and grabbed his phone dialing 911.  
"Hey, my name is Ned Leeds. I'm calling from..." Peter tuned him out.  
"Alright, dude. What's your name? I keep calling you 'the guy' and 'the shooter' in my head and it's getting obnoxious." The shooter grimaced and spat on Peter's face. "Aw, gross. You smell like gunpowder and your spit smells like nicotine. Not a good mix. When's the last time you showered?" The guy refused to talk and stayed silent. Peter decided to ignore him and looked up at his classmates, who all had varying looks of shock and confusion adorning their faces. "So, how much did you see?"  
"Parker can fight." Said Flash with disbelief. Peter sighed. "Since when can Parker fight?" Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Since quite some time ago. I didn't do anything to stop you from bothering me because, frankly, it didn't bother me. You have no fear factor. Also, if you want to pose a threat, work out more. In a world with superheroes, you can't do much." Suddenly, sirens howled in the distance. "It's about time. I'm getting bored." MJ stepped forward with a rope and helped Peter tie up the shooter while Ned stayed on the phone with dispatch.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Peter raised an eyebrow at the shooter, who was now effectively tied to a chair.  
"Woah, you can talk. I'm Peter. Peter Parker. I would shake your hand but-well-" Peter chuckled and smirked, gesturing vaguely toward the guy's hands, which were tied behind the chair.  
"I said, who the fuck are you?" Peter rolled his eyes and put his hand against the back of the chair, leaning forward until the guy had no choice but to stare him in the eyes.  
"You're in no position to be asking questions. Now shut up and sit like a good little boy until the cops get here. Deal?" The guy tried to headbutt Peter, who leaned back enough that the guy popped something in his neck. "Ooh, that can't have felt good. Sounds like you made a mistake. How about you do as I said and play nice while we wait for the police?" Peter grabbed the guys chin and forced him to look Peter in the eye.  
"Fuck you." Peter rolled his eyes and stepped back as the sirens stopped moving. The sound of multiple sets of feet echoed in Peter's head.  
"Look, man. It's your fault you're in this situation. I'm just the guy who made sure you got here. The police are here, by the way." Just after Peter said this, multiple officers showed up in the doorway, a few slipping through and starting to surround the shooter. The policemen hesitated, looking between Peter and the shooter.  
"Help! He's the attacker! I just wanted to learn, but this guy ran in and was threatening us and tied me up! Please, help us!" The officers' heads swiveled back and forth, wondering which teen to surround. Peter's lips stretched into a smile.  
"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it. My class can back me up. They're all eyewitnesses." Peter looked toward the students, allowing his gaze to fall on a few' individuals before he spoke again. "So, class. Which one of us is the failed shooter?" Some of their eyes wandered to one another, silently discussing what to do. The majority of them held out hands, pointing at the actual shooter. Oddly enough, one student did something different. One of the cops asked Peter to kneel with his hands behind his head.  
"Sorry, son. But he seems to think you're a threat and I get the feeling that there's more to the story here. We're taking you into questioning." Peter blanched. Flash had pointed at Peter. That one boy had made the police question Peter's innocence. Peter was going to be taken into questioning. Peter's knees ached as he kneeled with his hands on his head. His shoulders shook as he watched the ground. Suddenly, MJ's sneakers were moving toward Peter. His eyes met hers as she stood in front of him.  
"Peter, are you okay?" He looked back to the ground, letting his eyes follow a small ant that scurried around. MJ's shoe crushed the small bug and she leaned down in front of him. One of the officers stepped forward to pull her back, but the man who had told Peter to kneel held out a hand to stop him. "You have to tell them. Otherwise, they'll keep asking questions until you're forced to tell them. At that point, they already won't trust you and they'll wonder why you didn't tell them upfront. You have to tell them before they get any more suspicious." Peter stared at the ground, trying to avoid MJ's eyes.  
He felt like he should do something. Tell her it was fine, maybe? Let her know he would handle things? Maybe do something instead. Actions speak louder than words, right? Sure, they hadn't really discussed what they were after a few more intimate moments, but maybe he could let this be that deciding moment? Peter's stomach clenched as MJ sat before him, her eyes wide with worry.  
"I'm sorry." Peter could tell it wasn't what she had expected. MJ's forehead scrunched and her eyebrows almost touched. Peter let out a deep breath. "I don't want you to worry. Whatever happens, I'll probably be fine. For now, just make sure that I can look forward to coming back and seeing that you and Ned did fine without me. I'll tell you how it went once they release me, but until then you're gonna have to trust me." Peter's sincere gaze bore through MJ, who eventually gave in with a sigh.  
"Fine. I don't agree that you'll get through this with your secret in tack, but I trust you. Take care of yourself loser." Peter smiled and nodded as one of the Officers stepped forward and pulled his hands off his hand, cuffing them together. The Officer pulled Peter to stand and the two slowly began walking out the door, right behind the failed shooter.  
"Wait!" Everybody turned to look at Flash, who's hand hovered in front of him, reaching toward the officer holding Peter. "Can I ask him a question?" Peter's head began to nod, but the Officer quickly shook his head and herded Peter away, giving him no option but to go along.  
In the hall, nobody spoke except the occasional grunt of disapproval from one of the officers when Peter or the other guy did something wrong. It was mainly the other guy. Peter sighed, wondering what he would do. They would probably give him a phone call, so maybe Peter could call Tony? No. That would only lead to more questions. May? She wouldn't be able to bail him. Pepper? Same as Tony. Happy? He's not very Happy, to begin with. Peter had no options. For bail, that is.  
Maybe he could lie? No. Lies only cause more trouble than what caused them. If he didn't tell the whole truth, they would keep asking questions. If he told them he was Spider-Man, he'd be in even more trouble. Peter hadn't signed the Accords but still worked with the Avengers. That would lead to Peter having to sign the Accords, which also require that you reveal your identity. Damn. Peter really couldn't do anything. What luck.  
As they reached the front doors, camera flashes and a cacophony of noise reached Peter's ears. In front of the school were two news vans, as well as a series of random people, all either recording on their phones or asking the police holding perimeter questions. It was too much. Peter couldn't do this. He had to get away from them.  
"Sir?" The Officer holding Peter hummed. "Could we please hurry? All these people are kind of freaking me out." There was a moment of silence before the Officer sighed.  
"Ya know what? Why not. You start freakin' and it wouldn't bode well with the news here. Those assholes blow everything out of proportion. Let's go." The Officer signaled to the squad leader before rushing Peter to the nearest squad car. The Officer opened the door and Peter climbed into the back seat. The entire seat was hard plastic and the bars between Peter and the front seats were tightly linked. He was so cold.  
"I'm sorry. If I caused you any trouble. I don't want to be a problem. All I did was try to make your job a bit easier. Make things less of a headache. I guess that didn't work out very well, did it?" The man turned around in the driver's seat and looked Peter in the eyes.  
"Look, kid. I can tell you wanted to do the right thing, but if you had gotten hurt trying to do my job, that would be a bigger headache than anything else. Those self-proclaimed 'superheroes' are just causing us more paperwork and worries. If one of them gets seriously injured, they're still legally a citizen breaking the law. We'd have to arrest them just because they're vigilantes. If they're injured, that would only make it easier. I have respect for them. Of course, I do, but not everybody can just jump into being a hero without training. Understand? Focus on keeping yourself safe before anything else." Peter smiled sadly.  
"That's just the thing. I do have training. Also, I was trying to make your job easier because you guys missed the main problem. That guy had a bomb strapped to him. I got rid of his guns so that I could reasonably tie up his hands to prevent him from doing anything that would trigger it to explode. Not to mention, it would make sure that he wouldn't think I knew that he had the bomb. I wanted to stop one of you just before you left the classroom and say something to help prevent panic in my classmates or alerting him to the fact that someone knew." The officer quickly grabbed his radio and spoke into it.  
"This is officer Beedy, we have a possible 10-89. Remain aware and search the suspect. Once again, this is a possible 10-89." Beedy put his walkie-talkie back on its spot in his front pocket and turned back to Peter. "I didn't hear or see anything. How would you know about the bomb?"  
"I heard it ticking." Beedy lifted an eyebrow as a sign for Peter to elaborate. "Right, right. The whole truth. I have enhanced senses. I can hear both our heartbeats right now. I can also smell your wife's perfume on you. Lavender and cinnamon. She was baking. You have a dog. I can smell its food. I can also smell pork. You ate a pulled pork sandwich today. Do you believe me?" The confusion and disbelief on Beedy's face had shifted into fear until shock and awe took over.  
"Yep." It was at this moment that the walkie talkie crackled to life.  
``This is Officer Bowen. The status is now a confirmed 10-89. We are now dealing with a confirmed 10-89. I need all hands on deck.`` The two looked at each other with a look of acceptance and worry. Beedy frowned.  
"I have to go help deal with the situation. You have to stay here." Before Peter could respond, Beedy had left and gone to do his job. Peter sat in the back of the police car and waited, planning to sit out of this and protect his secret identity. After a few minutes, though, a scream reverberated within Peter's skull. Upon looking outside, Peter saw the boy standing with his jacket on the ground around his feet. His wrists were no longer cuffed together, as he had somehow managed to break the chain connecting them. Around his gut was a bomb, which had a wire leading from it to a small trigger that rested in his hand. The police were all surrounding him with their guns trained on him as the team leader attempted to talk the guy down.  
Peter slid his hands down so he could step between his arms and have his hands in front of him. With a simple movement, the cuffs were no longer connected. Peter reached over and broke the door handle before shooting a small web in the hole left behind. The now unlocked door opened easily as Peter slipped out and started sneaking up to slightly open the driver's door. He reached over and grabbed the walkie talkie.  
"I can't explain why because it'll take too long. Get that kid to look to his left and I'll be able to help you. Trust me." Peter put the talkie back and slid back out of the car. He crouched and waited behind the car while a few of the police started looking toward the school, which happened to be on the boy's left. After a few moments, the boy realized that a few of the police were focusing on something else and looked to the school, giving Peter his chance. He quickly ran to stand in front of the group. He stood straight and made himself look like he was a part of the group, but slowly walked sideways to stand behind the boy. By now, each and every one of the police and noticed him, but made sure not to alert the guy to his presence.  
Peter now stood 10 feet behind the guy and watched for a moment as the lead officer spoke with him.  
"Look, kid, you don't know what you're doing. There are innocent people standing behind you. You are trying to kill innocent people. Good people. Please, just look at your options."  
"I either die now or die in the chair. I think I'd prefer to be the one in charge of my own death." Peter shook his head sadly and sighed lightly. The guy wasn't going to give in. Before anyone could say anything, Peter had moved into action. A web shot out and hit the middle of the guys back before two more hit his hands and pulled them back. Peter used the momentum to pull himself forward and push his foot against the guys back while he pulled his arms back. Peter mentally cheered that he had been able to get the trigger out of the guy's hand, making it impossible for him to trigger the bomb.  
"Aww, you waited for me? How sweet. You know, I don't usually do this stuff without my mask, but I decided to make an exception. I mean, really, what kind of vigilante would I be if I just sat around in a cop car while you killed innocents? So, why don't you tell me how to get this bomb off you without setting it off and we can part ways as unlikely friends." The guy growled.  
"Shut up, freak." Peter sighed with a light chuckle.  
"You know, I was going to tell you a joke about Pearl Harbor, but I think I would've bombed it. It isn't fun to mess up, is it? I don't like it. You don't like it. Nobody does. You should know that you really fucked up with this whole thing." The lead officer had run forward and reached around the guy to start unstrapping the bomb from him. Peter held him as still as possible throughout the deal. "Officer Marks? Why didn't the bomb squad get here yet?" Marks, whose name tag Peter could now read, looked at him for a split second as he continued untying straps to remove the bomb as carefully as possible.  
"Something is keeping them back. I used to train to be one of them but ended up staying a normal police officer instead. At least this way somebody knows how to deal with an explosion." He finished getting the bomb off of the guy and laid it gently on the ground so as to avoid setting it off. Marks took the handcuffs from his waist and clipped one of them onto the guy's left wrist. Peter let go of that hand and turned the guy around so Marks could cuff the other wrist. The guy's breath caught as he saw that Peter was the one who had shown up behind him so quickly.  
"You- You! You're spiderman? How? You're just a random loser." Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Well, hey. At least I don't have to steal a car whenever I want to go out for a spin." Peter winked before the guy was turned back around and brought to a second car where he sat in the back seat and was locked in. One of the officers climbed into the driver's seat and drove off while one of the other cars followed. As this happened, Peter was cuffed a second time by Beedy. "Sorry about making your job so difficult all these times. I'm Peter Parker, by the way." Peter turned to look at one of the news crews and smiled. "Sorry that things were over so quick! I would've given you more of a show if it were safe!" Peter was about to be thrown back into the same cop car as before when he refused to keep moving.  
"Come on, Kid. Don't start refusing to comply now." Peter sighed with a small smile.  
"No, I would just suggest that you put me in the other car. The left back door on this car is broken. I did as little damage as I could, but it wasn't very easy to do so. Obviously, if I didn't want to comply I would've already broken my cuffs and left but, as I said, I don't want your job to get any harder than it already is." Beedy sighed and started bringing Peter over to the other car. Before he could even open the back door, though, MJ's voice ran through the air to Peter's ears.  
"That dumbass just revealed his identity." Peter laughed and turned to yell just as he was able to stand still for a moment. MJ and Ned were standing at the front of their class, which had gathered in front of the main door.  
"Don't worry, MJ. You told me I shouldn't keep this a secret anyway!" He winked as he was pushed back into the car. This was sure to make the news. Peter supposed Tony was already working on taking him out of school and having him and his aunt live in the compound. Not to mention that Peter didn't have an excuse not to sign the accords and officially join the Avengers. On the way to the station, Peter felt his phone vibrate from five calls, a text, and two more calls, using morse code to say 'OMW'. Peter knew it was from Tony to say that everything was going to be fine.  
Two days later, all of Peter and May's belongings had been moved into a room in the compound. MJ and Ned both had new security systems in their homes in case any villains came after them to get to Peter.  
May immediately became the local nurse and doctor for the Avengers. Peter 'Spider-Man' Parker-Stark was announced an official member of the Avengers one week later. He was soon announced as Stark's heir. All was well.


End file.
